I'd Give My Life For You
by foreveryourss
Summary: Christian has a dream that is a suppressed memory, a memory from his childhood that shows a side he never thought existed. Will he want to remember?


Fog of a dream crawls in, although recently all my dreams seem to be of faded memories.

A lady with dark brown hair is there. Her hair is messily pulled back, wisps of it jutting out and clinging to her blurted face. She sits with me on the floor and pulls out a dirty and torn colouring book out of her bag. I open it up as see that some of the pictures have already been coloured in. I don't care, I only have 3 crayons anyway.

She sweeps my hair back as she watches me colour in. I can hear her speaking softly but at the time the words made no sense.

"What can I do with you?" She coos. "You who I cradled in my arms, you asking as little as you can. My little snip of a little man." She brushes my hair back again, letting her hand trail down my back. Her hands are soft and comforting. I feel safe.

"I hope you know I'd give my life for you. I'm so sorry, though, I know you didn't ask me to be born, so why should you learn of this life or pain? To make sure you're not hurt again, I swear I'd give my life for you."

She picks me up so that I'm standing in front of her, her soft hands running over my hair and holding my face as her dark brown eyes stare into mine.

"I've tasted love beyond all fear and you should know it's love that brought you here and in one perfect night when the stars burned like new, I knew what I must do."

Her words mean nothing to me, I hardly understand the meaning behind them although they seem important. I just want to get back to my colouring.

"I'll give you a million things I'll never own, I'll give you the world to conquer when you're grown. You will be who you want to be. You can choose whatever heaven grants." Her hands slide down my arms and she brings my hands to her lips as she kisses my knuckles.

"As long as you can have your chance. I swear I'll give my life for you."

She lets me go and I go back to my place on the floor, I watch her curiously as she stands, walking over to our tiny grubby window. Light from the luminescent street lights seeps into our tiny place, lighting her face as she stares out into the dark night air. She folds her arms in front of her, her hands on her arms as if she's holding herself together.

"Sometimes I wake up reaching for him, I feel his shadow brush my head, But there's just moonlight on my bed, Was he a ghost? Was he a lie? That man who made me laugh and cry?"

I wonder who she is talking about and recoil into myself slightly, hoping it's not the mean man who hurt me the other day. She turns to look back at me.

"Then by my side the proof I see his little one, gods of whoever just bring him to me."

She comes to sit back down on the floor with me but instead of sitting next to me she pulls me into her lap, cradling me in her arms her hold tight and warm.

"You will be who you want to be, You can choose whatever heaven grants." She rocks me slowly and I try my hardest to stay awake but her words seem to fade into a lullaby. She can sense I'm sleepy and she stands, still holding me in her arms. She walks over to our sofa and places me down gently, never jostling me as she does. The comfort of the sofa is welcomed as I lay my head down and reach out for my blanket.

"As long as you can have your chance, I swear I'll give my life for you." She whispers sweetly as she pulls my blanket over my shoulder, tucking me in and placing a kiss on my head.

I yawn once more as my eyes grow heavy. I can faintly see her walk into our bathroom, she's holding a small brown jar with something in it that rattles. I smile at the sound, maybe it's a new toy?

"No one can stop what I must do. I swear I'll give my life for you." I hear her in the distance just before she flicks off the light. The room and memory turning to black.

* * *

Hi, everyone. I wrote this after hearing the song I'd give my life for you from the musical Miss Saigon. I was going to add it to another story but I thought it fit this context better. It's my first time posting a story in this category so I hope you like it. Let me know what you think as I'm writing another story! please review! Thank you!


End file.
